Timeline
Below lists a timeline of the chronological events in the DC Cinematic Universe. Real world timeline Universe timeline 13,000,000,000 BC *The Red Sun later named Rao forms. 8,700,000,000 BC *Planet Krypton forms. 4,500,000,000 BC *The planet Earth forms. 100,000 BC *Humanoid Kryptonians evolve into dominant civilized species on planet Krypton. 25,000 BC *Kryptonian's begin travelling far reaches of space. 18,625 BC *Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. *Massive Terraforming Project begins on planet Krypton sending a 1000 ships through the universe. 18,615 BC *A Kryptonian vessel crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. 1635 *Gotham City is established. 1661 *City of Metropolis is established. 1776 *Metropolis Police Department is formed. 1834 *Midway City is established. 1862 *Town of Smallville is established by Ezra Small. 1951 *Jonathan Kent is born. 1955 *Harry Kent Jr is born. 1969 Bruce Wayne is born to Billonares Thomas and Martha Wayne. January 1972 *Richard Grayson is born. October 21, 1973 *Jonathan Kent marries Martha. 1974 *Harry Kent Jr dies. 1980 *General Zod creates Sword of Rao to overthrow Kryptonian Law Council. *Kal-El is born to parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. *'Battle of Kandor': Sword of Rao's forces battle against the Kryptonian Warrior Guild. *Jor-El steals codex and places it inside Kal-El. Jor-El dies. *Kal-El is launched to Earth. *General Zod and his followers are placed in Phantom Zone. *The planet Krypton is destroyed. *Phantom Zone breaks freeing Zod and his followers on Black Zero. *Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed Alien ship in their cornfield containing a small boy who they take in and adopt as 'Clark Kent'. *Pete Ross is born. *Lana Lang is born. *Whitney Fordham is born. *Kenneth Braverman is born. 1981 *Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne are murdered outside a theatre in Gotham City. *Bruce Wayne taken into legal custody of family butler Alfred Pennyworth. 1989 *Clark Kent's Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision and Heat Vision go off for the first time at Weisinger Public School. 1993 *A school bus containing Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Pete Ross and Whitney Fordham crashes over a bridge. Clark Kent reveals his powers to save the bus. *Jonathan shows Clark his ship and reveals to him that he is an alien. 1997 *Huge tornado hits Smallville. *Jonathan Kent dies during tornado. August 2000 *Richard Grayson dies. 2013 *US Military pick up an alien signal on Ellesmere Island. *Clark Kent saves workers on a burning Oil Rig. *Clark Kent activates Scout Ship and uses Command Key to activate Jor-El hologram who provides him information his heritage as Kal-El. *General Zod arrives in Earth's atmosphere. *Kal-El surrenders to military and is handed over to General Zod. *'Battle of Smallville': Zod's forces fight against Kal-El and US military. * Kal-El becomes known as Superman. *Zod unleashes World Engine and Black Zero on Earth. Kal-El destroys World Engine. *Col. Nathan Hardy and Emil Hamilton crash a plane with Kal-El's Spaceship into Black Zero creating a black hole that sends Zod's men back to Phantom Zone. *'Battle of Metropolis': Kal-El and Dru-Zod battle, which ends with Kal-El being forced to kill Zod. *Clark Kent begins working at the Daily Planet. Trivia Category:Misc Category:Concepts Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Suicide Squad Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Cyborg Category:Aquaman Category:Justice League Category:Shazam